


New Years Night

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, andi jonah walker and amber are all here too but… they sneepin', anyways this is just a cute fic I put together in like three hours, so is cyrus tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: TJ ends up telling Buffy some things when they stay up late.





	New Years Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today because of a headcanon I mentioned on tumblr (@swingsetboys if you're interested) and I also really like writing buffy and tj being the best bros it's so much fun!
> 
> and I hope all of you like that as much as me!! I put a lot of love into it. <3

“Ha! You blinked!” Buffy taunted.

TJ continued blinking his incredibly heavy eyelids. “Yeah, whatever. I was close to winning that time.”

“Sure you were,” she teased. “Just like you were the last four times that I won.”

“Can we please do anything other than staring contests?” He rubbed at his eyes with hand.

“What do you want to do? Most things are too loud,” she said. And she was right, as always. There weren’t a lot of fun things for them to do as the TV was too loud, most board games turned into screaming matches, and his Switch died a few hours ago.

“Right…” he said. “D’you think anyone’s gonna wake up?”

She shrugged. “Probably not. The only year that ever happened was 2014 when Andi woke up to find me eating all of her gummy worms.”

“Sounds eventful,” he hugged a pillow. “Tell me more about previous New Years.”

This was his first New Years Eve with the Good Hair Crew so he was genuinely curious about what they got up to in the past—more specifically about what funny things Cyrus may have done, but also Andi and Buffy. For sure.

“Well, we’ve done this since the three of us became friends,” she told him. “Coming to Andi’s house and having a sleepover. Trying to make it to 12am was the hardest thing when we were younger.”

He laughed. “That doesn’t seem to be a problem now.”

“It’s not,” she shook her head. “I was always the last to fall asleep. That eventually became a tradition, fighting to see who could stay up the longest.”

“What was the latest Cyrus stayed up?” he asked, quickly realizing that he forgot Andi. Way to be obvious. “And Andi, too.”

She rolled her eyes at the late addition. “Andi has made it to 2:00 but Cyrus has never even made it past 1:00. He usually falls asleep right after the ball drops.”

He smiled, remembering the ball dropping tonight just to find Cyrus sound asleep on Andi’s couch a few minutes later. He had to carry his sleeping form into Andi’s room, where they had moved their get-together. “That seems on brand for him.”

“Very,” she agreed. “And last year was our first year with Jonah. He gave me a run for my money with staying up the latest, but ended up being out by 3:00.”

“So you still hold the title?”

“Yep,” she said smugly.

“Well, that changes tonight,” he said, twice as smug.

“In your dreams,” she scoffed. “That you’ll be having very soon.”

He snorted. “Good one.”

“Thanks, I used it on Jonah last year,” she told him. “And it was only a matter of time before he fell asleep.”

He sat up a bit straighter. “But I’m not Jonah. And I _will_ beat you.”

She laughed at the suggestion. “I hope you say that in your sleep so I can laugh twice as hard.”

Twenty minutes had passed them by before TJ looked at clock on Andi’s desk. _4:57am._ He couldn’t lie, his eyes were getting droopier by the second.

He looked around the room, frantically trying to get rid of the sleepiness in his eyes. He saw his friends set up in a pile of blankets and pillows, sleeping happily. _God I wish that were me,_ he thought. Jonah was asleep next to Walker, who was in between him and Andi, while Amber slept on Andi’s stomach. And then, at their feet, was Cyrus.

Cyrus Goodman, curled up under two blankets, hugging one of Andi’s old teddy bears like his life depended on it. Cyrus Goodman, the kindest, cutest, most genuine person TJ had ever met. All he wanted to do right now was wrap his arms around him and kiss his nose. Or his cheek. Or his forehead. Or his lips.

He _really_ wanted to kiss his lips. As soon as the ball started to count down from ten, all he could imagine was Cyrus turning to him and pulling him in. He kept telling himself, _maybe Cyrus will kiss me, maybe Cyrus will kiss me, maybe Cyrus will kiss me._ But when the clock struck twelve, reality came back to him.

He shook the thoughts off like he always did. All the silence seemed to be making his tiredness worse, so he opted for conversation. “So… What was your resolution?”

“Hmm?” Buffy looked at him. Her eyes were just as tired as his.

“Your New Years resolution or whatever.”

“Oh, right,” she seemed more alert than before. Great, now they’ll be up even longer. “I didn’t make one. How do you improve perfection?”

He laughed at her dramatic hair flip. “I guess you don’t. But that doesn’t explain why you didn’t make one.”

She shoved him for his joke. “Well, what about you? What do you want to improve on? Aside from the obvious things, of course.”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t really get into that stuff. Any of the New Years stuff, honestly. This is the first time I’ve celebrated it in years.”

She looked absolutely bewildered. “ _Why?_ How could you not celebrate New Years? It’s like a birthday party for a year you haven’t gone through yet.”

“I’m just not into it, leave me alone,” he said more aggressively than he intended. The walls that Cyrus worked so hard to help break down were rebuilt for just a moment. “Sorry it’s—I shouldn’t have said it like that I—it’s a personal thing, I didn’t mean to be so rude.”

Judging by the look on her face, neither the rude comment or apology phased her. She’s had her fair share of both from him anyway. “Seriously, what’s up?”

He sighed. “I used to celebrate New Years, and almost every holiday on the calendar. My parents would throw big parties with all of our friends and family.”

“That sounds nice,” she said with a tired smile.

“It was,” his smile matched hers. “My parents would kiss each other at midnight and I’d be all grossed out.”

She chuckled at his anecdote.

“Then when I was eight, my mom left…” he continued. “And my dad didn’t want to throw parties anymore. For the first few years he tried to do fun things for me, but he always seemed so sad. Eventually I told him that I wanted to spend New Years with some friends from school, but I’d really just sneak off somewhere and be by myself. I always came back before midnight to find him asleep in his room.”

There were many beats of awkward silence. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s okay,” he said. “No one really does. Well, Cyrus does. He’s the only person I ever told the full story. Until now I guess, but I spared you a few details.”

“That’s fine,” she said. “But if you ever want to talk about it more, I’ll be here.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

More awkward silence filled the room.

“I lied, earlier,” Buffy said suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

“About my resolution,” she explained. “I said I didn’t make one, but I did.”

“Oh,” he said. “What is it?”

“It’s to be more… Emotional? Sensitive, maybe? I don’t know,” she rambled. “I just want to connect with the people around me and open up more. I’m not good at being vulnerable.”

“I can tell.”

“Shut up.”

He laughed at her. “You’ve done a great job being vulnerable tonight by lying about your resolution to be vulnerable.”

“Shut up!” she repeated, but she was laughing too. “At least one of us was vulnerable.”

“Yeah, great,” he deadpanned, but he still wore a smile.

They heard Cyrus stirring from where he slept.

“Yikes, Cyrus has never woken up on New Years before,” Buffy said.

“Relax, he won’t.” TJ leaned over and stroked Cyrus’ hair with one hand until he stopped rolling around. That was something the two boys have done for each other countless times. It was mostly an unspoken thing, but whenever they were stressed out or scared, the other would know what to do.

Buffy coughed awkwardly as TJ was still stroking his hair. “He’s good, I think.”

“Yeah, sorry,” TJ mumbled. He leaned back up next to Buffy, trying hard to stop blushing. He suddenly wished that one of them could’ve been asleep already to avoid that.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Uh, sure.” Here it comes.

“Do you—Are you and Cyrus like… Something?” And there it is.

“We’re friends, that’s something.” He was too nervous to give a straight-forward answer. They weren’t a "something", but playing naive felt like his best bet to avoid telling Buffy about his crush on Cyrus.

“Got it,” she said. “But I think you know I meant a different something. If you don’t want to talk about it though, it’s fine.”

He debated whether or not to talk about it. They were friends, admittedly not besties, but friends nonetheless. And she could be rather persuasive when she wanted to be—if persuasive meant pushy, of course. And despite telling him it was fine, he knew she’d mention this again.

“We’re not… Dating or anything,” it may have come out sadder than intended, but it was the truth. “I don’t even know if that’s something he thinks about.”

“But you do?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I do.”

She waited a moment, her eyebrows presenting themselves in different ways as she thought. “Well, I don’t know if he thinks about that either, but he does think about you. You’re 85% of what he talks about.”

“Only 85%, huh?” He faked being shot in the heart.

“Yeah, the other 15% is for lame dinosaur facts,” she joked. “But I bet you like them.”

He blushed again at her teasing. “They’re very interesting.”

“Of course, everybody knows that,” she said sarcastically. “So when did you start liking Cyrus?”

She settled into some blankets to listen. “Oh man. I thought he was cute ever since you informally introduced us over a muffin, but I didn’t have a crush until later. In between hanging out and texting… I felt like there was something there. And then I got a C on a math test, and I was _so_ excited.”

She wore a soft smile.

“So I was running around, showing anyone I knew and everyone I didn’t, practically screaming at the top of my lungs over this score,” he continued telling the story. “But I was looking for Cyrus the whole time. He was the person I wanted to tell the most. When I found him, I held up the test and he was… _So_ proud of me.

“That’s on brand for him,” she mumbled sweetly.

“It really is. He’s only ever shown me support,” he said before finishing his story. “He jumped and screamed with me, and then he hugged me. I could hear my heart bouncing around in my chest like ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom. That was when I fully realized that I was— _am_ —crazy about him. He is the one person I can tell everything to and not feel judged, even when he’s being brutally honest. And he looks at everything so positively, his entire worldview makes me want to be a better person. And he’s the funniest person I know, he can light up a room with a one-liner whenever he wants. And he’s so _cute_ —”

The snoring from beside him stopped his heavy rambling. He looked at Buffy, asleep and snoring lightly.

 _Cool,_ he thought, _I bored her to sleep._

But he won! His first year with the gang and he stayed up the latest. He laughed a little, imagining Buffy’s face in the morning when she realizes that she lost. Then he imagined Cyrus, completely proud of him for something so ridiculous.

And even if Buffy had stayed up later than TJ, he knows Cyrus would still be proud of him for giving it his best effort, right before scolding them both for staying up so late. No matter the outcome, TJ thought it was worth it, and he can’t wait to do it again next New Years Eve.


End file.
